Numb
by DesTeufelsGeneral
Summary: Ein Ausschnitt aus Dracos Leben, und was ihn zu dem machte, was er heute ist.


Disclaimer: Nix meins, außer die Idee, alles J.K.Rowling ihrs heul, verdiene auch kein geld... songfic : **Linkin Park- Numb**

Diese Geschichte soll ein kleiner Versuch sein, dass Verhalten der Malfoys zu analysieren. Have fun

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Draco, komm endlich, die Gäste kommen gleich!"

Deine Stimme donnert durch unser ganzes Anwesen. Ich gehe schnell die Treppe herunter und begebe mich in die Eingangshalle. Ich beeile mich, denn du hasst es zu warten. Vor dir bleibe ich stehen und lasse einen prüfenden Blick über mich ergehen. Ich weiß, deine Augen suchen mich ab, suchen nach Makel.

„Draco, du weißt was du zu tun hast? Sei freundlich, nehme den Damen den Mantel ab, und wehe du versaust es!" Doch Ich nicke nur, wie immer.

**_Im tired of being what you want it to be. Feeling so faithless lost under the surface. Don't know what you expecting of me. Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_**

Innerlich seufze ich auf. Schon wieder so ein heuchlerisches Zusammensitzen. Du willst doch nur deine Beziehungen nutzen, um wieder irgendein Paragraph durch zu setzten. Doch ich fühle mich unehrlich. Ich will nicht der perfekte Erbe spielen. Intelligent, charmant und doch so manipulierend. Du willst, dass ich mein Leben später mal genießen kann, aber hör bitte auf mich als eine kleine Kopie von dir zu benutzen.

**_Caught in the undertow, just caught in underto. Every Step that i take is another mistake to you!_**

Manchmal denke ich, ich habe meine Persönlichkeit verloren. Ich bin oft wie du, das macht mir Angst. Ich lebe unter deinen strengen Augen, und du findest immer ein Makel an mir. Ob es mein Aussehen oder meine Wortwahl ist, nichts ist dir gut genug!

**_I've become so numb. I can't feel you there, I've become so tired.  
So much more aware I'm becoming this  
All I want to do Is be more like me  
And be less like you_**

Ich bin gefühllos geworden. Ich kann mich nicht mehr über die kleinen Sachen im Leben freuen. Ob Mum einen Apfelkuchen backt, oder ich einen neuen Besen bekomme, es zieht an mir vorbei. Ich werde mir immer bewusster, das ich meine Persönlichkeit verliere und deine immer mehr übernehme. Ich kann nichts dafür, aber du zwingst mich

**_Can't you see that you're smothering me. Holding too tightly  
Afraid to lose control, Cuz everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you_**

Siehst du nicht, dass du mich erstickst? Du willst immer alles unter Kontrolle haben. Du bist zu streng mit mir, du lebst nach dem Motto: Schläge bessern den Charakter´ .Ich bin noch ein Kind, doch für dich ist Kind sein, reine Zeit Verschwendung. Du hofftest, ich sei wie du. Kalt, unberechenbar, listig. Doch du musstest feststellen, dass ich nichts weiter bin als ein „normales" Kind, welches kein Interesse an Politik und Machtspielen hat.

**_(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
And every second I waste is more than I can take_**

Du weißt nicht, wie sehr es mich zerstört meine Persönlichkeit zu vernichten. Ich habe unzählige Narben an meinen Armen, die Bände darüber sprechen, wie schrecklich ich mich fühle. Jede Sekunde, in der ich mich verstellen musste, war eine Qual für mich.

„Draco, komm her!" deine kalte Stimme reißt mich wieder aus meiner Lethargie.

Dein Beziehungskomitee diskutiert gerade über unverständliche Sachen. Ich gehe zu dir hin, und blicke unterwürfig in deine eisgrauen Augen.

_**And I know...I may end up failing too.  
But I know...You were just like me,with someone disappointed in you**_

Vielleicht kommt jetzt wieder eine Predicht, was ich hätte besser machen müssen. Der Gedanke daran, dich wieder enttäuscht zu haben, schmerzt mich sehr. Doch du musterst mich nur scharf. Plötzlich fragst du nur:

„Was ist los, Draco?" es hört sich eher nach einer Forderung an, als nach einer Frage.

Noch bevor ich was sagen kann, packst du mein Handgelenk. Ich versuche mich aus diesem eisernen Griff heraus zu drehen, doch du bist zu stark. Mit deiner anderen Hand streichst du mir durch mein Haar. Noch bevor ich reagieren kann, streifst du mir meinen Ärmel hoch, und deine eisigen Augen fixieren meine Narben. Meine Augen füllen sich mit Tränen und ich will es verhindern, denn zu oft sagtest du mir, dass ich keine Schwäche zeigen dürfe.

„Vater...ich wollte dich nicht enttäuschen..." wimmer ich, doch weiter komme ich nicht.

Du streichst mir wieder durch mein Haar und nimmst mich in den Arm. Ich spüre deinen schnellen Herzschlag und deinen Atem. Ich klammer mich an deine Robe und möchte dich nie wieder loslassen. Mit einer unbekannten Sanftheit löst du mich schließlich meinen Griff. Dabei rutscht dir ein Stück deiner Robe hoch. Deine Alabasterfarbene Haut kommt zum vorscheinen, und erst nach zweitem hingucken, sehe ich kleine feine fast verblasste Narben. Traurig blicke ich dich an, und mir kommt der Verdacht, das es dir früher auch nicht anders ging, wie mir jetzt.

„Wir müssen reden.", sagst du diesmal ohne deine gewohnte Distanz.

„Aber deine Konferenz..." flüstere ich, und blicke dich verwundert an.

„Draco, es gibt wichtigeres!" sagst du mit bestimmter Stimme.

„Ja, Vater!" antworte ich nur, und hoffe, dass du mich nun endlich verstehen wirst.

**The End  
**


End file.
